Angry Video Game Nerd: The Arcade
|Row 1 title = Release date |Row 1 info = Arcade WW Summer 1994 Home Console JP September 1994 NA December 1994 |Row 2 title = Developer(s) |Row 2 info = Drillimation Studios |Row 3 title = Publisher(s) |Row 3 info = Namco |Row 4 title = Rating |Row 4 info = Teen |Row 5 title = Genre |Row 5 info = Danmaku Shooter |Row 6 title = Platform |Row 6 info = Arcade SNES Genesis Turbografx-16 Atari Jaguar Microsoft Windows |Row 7 title = Engine |Row 7 info = Driller Engine 2}}Angry Video Game Nerd: The Arcade, known in Japan as , is a 1994 danmaku shooter developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Namco in the arcades, SNES, Genesis, TurboGrafx-16, and the Atari Jaguar in 1994. Gameplay Angry Video Game Nerd: The Arcade has players assuming the role of James Rolfe on a quest to release everyone inside a game named Touhou Ryukenden that everyone got sucked inside to. Plot Villianous company LJN releases a danmaku shooter named Touhou Ryukenden for every major console. The story begins with youkai giving copies of the game to people, and Susumu Hori gets one. The next day, he gathers with all of his friends to discuss about the new Touhou game, until the same youkai Susumu encountered earlier gives copies to everyone else with a note from LJN apologizing for their "flippery". As the group begin to play the game, they realize it's a trap and get sucked into the game. Back in the United States, video game nerd James Rolfe is seen playing crappy games on his NES, until his childhood friend, Mike Matei, informs him of what LJN was doing. Aware that people who got sucked into the game cannot beat it, Rolfe decides to go inside the game and release everyone who got sucked into the game. To reduce the difficulty, Rolfe takes two very important items with him: the NES Max controller, to rapid fire, and a Game Genie, so he can fly. As the Nerd plays the game, he encounters various characters from Touhou Project, another franchise from Drillimation. *The first he encounters from Future F-Balls 2010 is Ruukoto from Touhou 3: The Phantasmagoria of Dimensional Dreams. *The second he encounters from Buttholevania is Mima from Touhou Reiiden: Highly Responsive to Prayers. *The third he encounters from Shoot 'Em and Kill 'Em is Orange from Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story. *The fourth he encounters from Blizzard of Balls is Cirno from Touhou 6: The Embodiement of Scarlet Devil. *The fifth he encounters from Boo! Haunted House is Patchouli Knowledge from Touhou 6: The Embodiement of Scarlet Devil. *The sixth he encounters from Dungeons and Jerkheads is Remilia Scarlet from Touhou 6: The Embodiement of Scarlet Devil. *The seventh he encounters from Happy Fun Candy Time is Alice Margatroid from Touhou 5: Mystic Square. *The eighth he encounters from Thy Farts Consumed is Konngara from Touhou Reiiden: Highly Responsive to Prayers. After beating the previous 8 stages, the Nerd encounters Fred Fuchs, the final boss of the game. After defeating him, the Nerd activates a game-wide self-destruct sequence that releases every player who got sucked into the game. Category:Video Games